paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups To The Rescue (part 2)
The story continues at the Campsite at Lake Crescent where Rocky, Zuma and Chase are awakened at the crack of dawn by the sounds of pans crashing. The dogs notice the pups are not in their sleeping bags and walk outside to find the pups trying to fix breakfast. "Pups, what is going on?" Chase asks. "Hi Uncle Chase" Sage replies. "We were going to fix breakfast for all of us" he continues. The three dogs look at each other and laugh. "OK, since we're up, lets go wash up and have breakfast" Chase says to the others. They all head down to the lake to clean up and come back for breakfast. "What are we going to do today?" Dylan asks. Rocky replies that first, they're going to clean up the campsite then he's taking the pups on a hike through the woods. The pups are excited about the hike when they learn that Ryder has sent along pup packs for each of the pups so they can start getting use to them. "The pup packs are similar to ours, but smaller" Chase tells the pups. After breakfast and clean-up, Rocky and the pups take off for their hike. "Be back in a couple of hours, guys" Rocky says as they march into the woods. While hiking through the woods, Rocky shows the pups various animals, what plants to avoid and other things. Shadow and Dylan are bringing up the rear and are starting to tire. "Uncle Rocky, can we take a break?" Shadow asks. "There's a clearing up ahead, we can rest there" Rocky replies. The dogs reach the clearing and take off their packs. Rocky brings the pups some water and treats to enjoy. "You pups stay here, I'm going to check out the path a little further up to make sure it's OK" Rocky tells the pups. "Be back in a few minutes" he says. The pups meanwhile are taking in the sights of nature when Shadow happens to notice a couple of bunnies standing on a nearby log watching them. "Watch this Dylan, I'm going to catch those bunnies" Shadow tells his brother. He takes off at full speed heading for the log. The bunnies go separate ways as Shadow reaches the log and as he leaps over the log, he lands in a mud puddle. "Perfect" Shadow says, until he notices he's starting to sink. "Guys, HELP!" Shadow yells out. The other pups race over to the log and see Shadow sinking in quicksand. --- break --- Shadow is slowly sinking into the quicksand as the pups ask each other what to do. "Sage, go find your dad" Ace says. "He'll know what to do". Sage follows the trail to find Rocky while the other pups try to help Shadow. Sage is running down the trail yelling for his dad when he runs into Rocky who was heading back. "Sage, what's wrong?" Rocky asks. Sage explains that Shadow was sinking in mud when Rocky realizes "Quicksand!" Come on Sage, we've got to help Shadow". Rocky activates his pup tag to notify Chase and Zuma they need help. The two dogs quickly follow the trail to try and reach Shadow in time. Back at the clearing, Shadow has sunk about halfway into the muck. "Guys, do something" Shadow pleads. Just then, Rocky and Sage reach the clearing and see the pups. "SHADOW" Rocky yells. "Over here Uncle Rocky" Shadow yells back. About that time, Chase and Zuma reach the clearing as well. Zuma sees his pup and tells him, "Shadow, don't struggle, stay perfectly still" Shadow does as he told and says "hey, I'm not sinking". "Good boy" Zuma yells out. "Stay still and you won't sink as fast" he continues. Meanwhile, Chase and Rocky are looking to see the best way to get Shadow out of the quicksand. Rocky tries is pincher arm, but it won't reach the pup. "Chase, what about your net?" Rocky asks. "RAWF, NET" Chase yells out and the net cannon opens from his pup pack. "Net Away" he says and the net fires and covers Shadow. "Hey" Shadow says. "Don't worry Shadow" Chase yells, "we're going to get you out". Chase stands on the log while the others form a chain to keep Chase from falling in. "Grab hold of the net and let us pull you out" Chase tells Shadow. The dogs start backing up and are able to pull Shadow out of the quicksand. "We did it" Sage yells as he high fives the other pups. Zuma rushes over to his pup and asks if he's alright. "I'm fine dad, just scared" he answers back. Zuma asks how he got into the quicksand and he tells them about chasing the two bunnies. "Well, that's my pup" Zuma says with a chuckle. The dogs then head back to the campsite where Shadow is made to take a bath. "And I thought this was going to be a fun weekend" Shadow says as Zuma washes his pup. Ladsone Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories